


Crystal Gems: Misión Universe

by Burrtrice



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrtrice/pseuds/Burrtrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una organización secreta, tres guardianas, y un trabajo que podría costar no sólo vidas, sino que millones de dólares. ¿Qué pasa cuando las Crystal Gems deben cuidar al hijo de un rockero millionario en retiro de las manos de un equipo terrorista? AU con Gemas Humanas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo: Algo grande

_Miami Beach. Bar Red Glass. 20:00 pm._

La barwoman observó a la clientela de manera aburrida a través de sus lentes oscuros. Suspiró, mientras terminaba de secar uno de los vasos. El sonido de la música estridente, que pasaba canciones de moda, no parecía incomodarle. Llevaba años trabajando ahí, para mantener a su pequeña familia, y no iba a dejar pasar las oportunidades que tuviera para salvarlas de la ruina que las amenazaba, como una sombra que flotaba en sus cabezas.

_**—Hola, guapa.** _

Miró hacia adelante, ajustándose el espeso afro que tenía alrededor de los hombros. No se alteró por el sobrenombre, mantuvo su expresión completamente quieta.

_**—¿Qué se te ofrece, Lars?—**_ Dijo, dejando el vaso de lado y moviéndose hacia adelante. La luz iluminó su piel color chocolate por unos segundos, mientras observaba al pelirrojo jugar con una de sus expansiones, nervioso.

**_—Lo de siempre, ya sabes.—_** Contestó, mientras la barwoman reía bajito.

**_—¿Qué pasa, se te salió la expansión de nuevo?—_** Empezó a hablar, sirviendo un martini. Lars negó rápidamente.  
**_—Sadie... Eh, ya sabes.... Ella... Y yo..._**  
**_—La invitaste a salir aquí y va a llegar en cualquier momento al aeropuerto. Viene desde Las Vegas, ¿No?_**

Lars asintió frenéticamente, recibiendo el martini con manos temblorosas. La barista lo miró con ojos de tigre detrás de sus gafas.  
**_—Cuidado con eso._**  
**_—S-s-sí, es que... ¿Y si no soy lo que ella piensa?—_ ** La barista rió. Sabía que Lars era un inseguro detrás de su máscara cool.  
**_—Tú dijiste que via Skype le gustaste. No veo por qué no...—_** Se interrumpió. Sonó una melodía en su celular, el cual ella volteó a ver. Ponía "CGDA". ** _— Espera.—_** Su tono cambió a serio, mientras se ponía el aparato en la oreja. ** _— This is Garnet.—_ ** Murmuró. Pasaron instantes en los que no dijo nada. Luego asintió. ** _— Sí, señor, tomaré el primer avión a Texas. No se preocupe. Abandonaré el bar en este instante.—_ ** Colgó, y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Lars ** _.— Ánimo, si no te quiere, la golpeamos entre ambos.—_ ** Delegó el delantal a la dependienta que estaba a su lado, ante la estupefacción del muchacho ante ella, que no alcanzó a reaccionar. ** _— Jenny, te lo dejo. Hay una misión que debo cumplir._**

Dicho esto, abandonó el bar a las corridas, llamando al primer taxi de un chiflido. La mujer desapareció en la noche.

——

_Las Vegas, Nevada. Club Deep Purple. 1:00 am._

Rubio. Rubio el cabello largo que bailaba al ritmo de una sensual melodía. La muchacha era bajita, y un poco rellena, pero eso no impedía que los hombres le arrojaran dinero mientras ella bailaba alrededor del tubo, enroscándose como una serpiente y moviéndose de forma provocadora. Mordía su labio y sacudía sus grandes senos y nalgas, que estaban cubiertos con un bikini tipo pin-up color lila. Sus pies tenían unas ballerinas negras y usaba guantes. Sonreía, porque sabía que a ellos les gustaba, y que jamás la iban a poder tener. Le daba una mezcla de risa y pena. Lo cual la inspiraba a seguir bailando.

La música cesó lentamente, al tiempo que ella posaba y una anunciadora hablaba:

**_—¡Esta ha sido la fenomenal performance de nuestra más famosa chica, Amethyst!_ **

Por supuesto, no era su nombre real. Sólo un apodo, que encubriera su personalidad "ante las cámaras". Sonrió mientras hacía una reverencia, entre un mar de chiflidos y aclamaciones. Lanzó un beso a la audiencia, mientras bajaba del escenario y la anunciadora nombraba a la siguiente muchacha.

Llegó a su camerino y se desplomó en la silla. Había sido un día agotador. Lanzó un suspiro soñador, contando los billetes, quitándose el excesivo maquillaje y cambiándose la ropa. Una camiseta sin mangas azul marino, con uno de los breteles cayendo sobre su hombro, dejando ver la línea de su sostén deportivo negro, calzas del mismo color con estrellas lila en las rodillas y botas blancas. Puso el dinero en su bolso y salió. Afuera, la esperaba una rubia, de pelo corto y rizado, un poco más alta. Estaba visiblemente nerviosa. Tenía dos maletas color azul.

**_—Gracias por acompañarme.—_** Le dijo, a modo de saludo, mientras caminaban hacia la avenida. La otra rió.  
**_—¿Nerviosa por viajar sola, Sadie?—_ ** Le preguntó, haciendo parar un taxi. La aludida asintió, mientras ponía las maletas en el maletero del vehículo. Su compañera subió. ** _— ¡Al aeropuerto, amigo, tenemos un vuelo que alcanzar!_**

El hombre apretó el acelerador, mientras que las dos muchachas conversaban en la parte de atrás. El aeropuerto estaba a unos veinte minutos. Sadie debía abordar en media hora.

  
**_—¡Vamos, has estado esperando esto por todo un mes! Y sabes que quieres visitar Miami. Playa, calor, bares, chicos... Lars.—_** Rió la bailarina. Sadie jugó con sus dedos, bajando la vista.  
**_—¿Y si se decepciona?_**  
**_—¡Tonterías! Skype nunca falla. Lo sé, conocí a muchos de mis amigos online._**  
**_—Eres una loca, Ammy..._**  
**_—¡Lo sé! Pero, oye, hay que tener fe y confianza en que todo saldrá bien._**

Llegaron al aeropuerto. Corrieron hasta adentro, haciendo los trámites del equipaje y esperando la hora del check-in. Decidieron comprar unas donas en el Dunkin Donuts, con un café para la cansada bailarina, que le relataba su rutina. Los sueños que tenía. Cómo sobrellevar una vida de este modo la agotaba pero la hacía feliz. Sadie escuchaba, pero no estaba ahí realmente. La otra sabía esto e intentaba distraerla. La hora del Check In llegó sin que ninguna se diera cuenta.

Una vez se hubieron despedido y deseado suerte las unas a las otras, con promesas de mensajes vía Skype, llegó una persona. Era un niño pequeño, rubio, y con escaso cabello.

**_—Ey, Onion. Qué hay.—_** El niño le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Le susurró unas cosas y le pasó un boleto de avión. ** _— ¿Mis cosas?—_ ** Onion chasqueó los dedos. Un muchacho más alto, rubio oxigenado con ojos demasiado azules para este mundo, le pasó dos bolsos de mano color violeta. ** _— Siempre tan atentos, Onion, Sour Cream. Gracias. Partiré de inmediato._**

"Amethyst" miró la hora del vuelo y empezó a jugar con su cabello.

——

_Manhattan, New York. Academia de danza White Swan. 20:00 pm._

Era tarde. Tenía que terminar de redactar ese proyecto para la clase de Política Contemporánea, y estudiar para el examen de Derecho Romano. No era fácil estar en cuarto año de Leyes, y menos haber sido asignada para ser la Prima Donna.

Tampoco era fácil ser Pearl.

Su nombre ya invocaba pureza y perfección, de esa que sus padres le habían enseñado desde que era muy pequeña. Desde que vio esas zapatillas colgadas y decidió que ese era su camino, y que entró a Leyes hace cuatro años. Le gustaba la vida que llevaba, aunque fuera algo pesada. Sin tiempo para extracurriculares extra, ella era el ideal de todas las chicas de la Universidad, hasta donde le habían informado, a ella no le importaba mucho. Lo único que quería era ser la mejor: Ballet, Esgrima, Leyes.

Sus tres amores.

Terminó de ensayar, colocándose su ropa post-ensayo: Una sencilla camiseta celeste, pantalones mostaza y botines blancos. Su piel, pálida. Sus ojos, azul cristalino. Su cabello, corto y en capas suaves, de color rubio ceniza. Todos querían ser ella. No entendía por qué. Los halagos jamás le habían caído bien. Ella era demasiado precavida para ello. Se miró al espejo y sacó de su bolso un tomo gigante de Derecho Romano, abriéndolo por la mitad y dándole unas leídas mientras se iba del recinto, sin saludar a nadie. Era la última en irse, todo el tiempo.

**_—¿Señorita Pearl?_ **

La aludida levantó la cabeza. Era un muchacho rubio, con aspecto desordenado.

**_—Tiempo sin verte, Ronaldo.—_ ** Dijo, con un dejo leve de disgusto. El otro rió.  
**_—No volveré a molestarte después de esto.—_** Le pasó un sobre blanco, inmaculado, con una estampa rosa. Ella dejó caer el libro y tomó el sobre, abriéndolo. Abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa.  
**_—¡No puede ser! ¡Llegó el momento, ella lo dijo!—_ ** Miró a Ronaldo. ** _— ¿El boleto, lo tienes tú? ¿Avisaste a mis padres, y a la Universidad? ¿Mis maletas están listas?—_ ** El muchacho asintió a todo.  
**_—Ven, te llevo. Apostaría a que Garnet y Amethyst ya están en camino. No creo que quieras quedarte atrás._**

Pearl negó con la cabeza, siguiendo a Ronaldo hasta la 4x4 negra que estaba estacionada.

_Iba a ser algo grande, y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey! Es mi primer fanfiction de Steven Universe... Se nota por mi forma de encajar extras(?  
> Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo, cualquier comentario es muy bien recibido, me ayuda a mejorar c: ¡Por favor deja Kudos y comentarios si te gustó la historia!


	2. Capítulo 1: La propuesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anteriormente en "Crystal Gems: Misión Universe"...
> 
> "—Espera.— Su tono cambió a serio, mientras se ponía el aparato en la oreja.— This is Garnet.— Murmuró. Pasaron instantes en los que no dijo nada. Luego asintió.— Sí, señor, tomaré el primer avión a Texas. No se preocupe. Abandonaré el bar en este instante."
> 
> "—Ey, Onion. Qué hay.— El niño le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Le susurró unas cosas y le pasó un boleto de avión.— ¿Mis cosas?— Onion chasqueó los dedos. Un muchacho más alto, rubio oxigenado con ojos demasiado azules para este mundo, le pasó dos bolsos de mano color violeta.— Siempre tan atentos, Onion, Sour Cream. Gracias. Partiré de inmediato."
> 
> "—¡No puede ser! ¡Llegó el momento, ella lo dijo!— Miró a Ronaldo.— ¿El boleto, lo tienes tú? ¿Avisaste a mis padres, y a la Universidad? ¿Mis maletas están listas?— El muchacho asintió a todo.   
> —Ven, te llevo. Apostaría a que Garnet y Amethyst ya están en camino. No creo que quieras quedarte atrás.
> 
> Pearl negó con la cabeza, siguiendo a Ronaldo hasta la 4x4 negra que estaba estacionada.
> 
> Iba a ser algo grande, y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie."

_Aeropuerto Intercontinental George Bush, Houston, Texas. 12:00 pm._

**_—Bienvenida, Garnet._ **   
**_—Muchas gracias, Buck._ **   
**_—El jefe quiere verte en la noche, esperaremos a Amethyst y a Pearl para asignarte la misión. Por mientras, necesitamos que vengas a almorzar y hagas el check-in en el hotel. Tienes una tarde libre, no la desperdicies._ **   
**_—De eso nada. Gracias, Buck._ **

Dicho lo cual, la afroamericana ajustó sus lentes, apretó el paso y miró su fondo de pantalla: Una pequeña afroamericana, de 16 años, con un traje de boxeo rojo, abrazando a una chica de su edad, rubia ceniza, con mechones celestes, y el pelo largo. Su flequillo le cubría parte de los helados ojos azules. Un vestido azul, como de princesa, con guantes blancos. 

El motivo de su trabajo. 

Decidió ir al hotel, arreglarse y darles una pequeña llamada. 

_19:58 pm._

**_—Señorita Morgendoffer. Bienvenida._ **   
**_—Muchas gracias, Buck._ **   
**_—Ese libro se ve pesado, ¿Has estado leyendo todo el viaje?_ **   
**_—Así es._ **   
**_—El jefe las verá a la noche, cuando las tres estén aquí. Hay comida en el hotel, te recomendamos que vayas, comas y aproveches el poco rato libre._ **   
**_—¿Tomaré un examen libre para Derecho Romano?_ **   
**_—Dos semanas._ **   
**_—Gracias, Buck._ **

Pearl bajó la mirada, volviendo a ponerse el blanco auricular en su pálida oreja, cargando la maleta con ruedas y con el bolso colgando en el hombro. Listz hacía que su mente se concentrara. Repetía en voz baja las palabras que estaban en el texto. Llamó a un taxi de forma desinteresada y siguió estudiando todo el camino. 

_22:50 pm._

**_—Al fin llegas, Amethyst._ **   
**_—Heh, que buena bienvenida, Buck._ **   
**_—Hay comida en el hotel, será mejor que vayas pronto. El jefe las verá a medianoche, para asignarles la misión. No pierdas tiempo._ **   
**_—Me gusta cuando vas directo al grano._ **   
**_—Sólo apúrate._ **   
**_—Hmmm... Gracias, Buck._ **

Con una mueca medio infantil, Amethyst siguió caminando, meneando las caderas al ritmo de la canción que tarareaba, pensando en la clase de comida que tendría en el hotel. Más valía que fuera un cinco estrellas, porque estaba realmente hambrienta y no tenía dinero ni excusa para rechazar la comida que le ofrecían. Esperaba que el negocio realmente valiera la pena.

——

_Gerald D. Hines Waterwall Park, Houston, Texas. 00:00 am._

No corría el agua de la fuente. La limosina dejó a las tres muchachas, que traían maletines con ellas. Pearl traía una libreta. Caminaron, seguidas de Sour Cream y Buck, quienes las acompañaron hasta ahí. Detrás de la gran pared de agua, que ahora estaba inactiva, se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad, en un traje negro. Traía tres sobres bajo el brazo derecho, y sólo estaba iluminado por la tenue luz de luna. 

**_—Bienvenidas, Crystal Gems. Han pasado cinco años desde que las vi por última vez.—_ ** Dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa conforme.   
**_—Lo sabemos, señor.—_** Dijo Garnet, observando los sobres con inquietud.   
**_—¿Llegó el momento?—_ ** Preguntó Pearl, sacando un papel doblado que mantenía guardado en la libreta. Era un papel rosáceo, escrito en letras doradas. Ponía "IMPORTANTE" en letras rojas. ** _— Aquí dice que en caso de una grave amenaza a la seguridad de la familia Universe, deben reunirnos para acatar el caso._ **  
**_—Buen ojo, Pearl. Sin duda, Rose era a quién más seguías.—_** La rubia bajó la mirada y asintió. ** _— Así es, señoritas. Me han informado de unos cuantos incidentes en torno a la familia Universe, que como bien saben, es lo único que le quedaba a la señorita Quartz. Su esposo, Greg, y su hijo Steven. Ahora, el esposo está de vuelta de una pequeña gira local, y Steven acaba de cumplir los 13 años. Sin embargo, sucesos raros han estado pasando en torno a él. Ataques, amenazas y reportes de espionaje. Tenemos las sospechas de que es obra de Yellow Diamond.—_** Las chicas se alertaron ante ello. Eran el enemigo más poderoso de Rose, y lo que la había llevado a exiliarse en Houston. ** _— Pero nada es seguro. Aquí tienen.—_ ** El hombre les pasó un sobre a cada una. Contenía una ficha con el nombre, edad, altura, descripción física, psicológica y algunos datos extra de la familia Universe. ** _— Mañana por la mañana irán a la mansión Universe, ubicada cerca de la costa. Se les explicará más en el camino. Ahora, vayan al hotel y descansen. Les espera un largo día mañana._**

_——_

_Hotel The Lancaster, Houston, Texas. 9:00 am._

Llegó la mañana. Garnet, Amethyst y Pearl, que son los nombres clave de estas chicas, y por los cuales nos referiremos de ahora en adelante, estaban en recepción. La afroamericana, texteando, la más baja, arreglándose el maquillaje, y la neoyorquina con la nariz inmersa en el volumen de Derecho Romano. Amethyst vio esto y le cerró el libro, golpeándola en la nariz respingada. 

**_—¡No es justo, yo no te molesto cuando tú estás bailando tu música!—_** Le gritó la chica, sobándose la nariz.   
**_—Me estresa que estés tan hundida en ese libro, ¿Cómo vas a cuidar a Steven si lo único que te importa es Julio César?_**  
 ** _—¡Esto no es sobre César!—_** Respondió, con una mueca de desagrado. ** _— ¡Ni siquiera sabes qué es el derecho!_**  
 ** _—Puaj, suena como algo aburrido._**  
 ** _—No empiecen de nuevo._** — Garnet les dio una mirada asesina por debajo de los lentes. ** _— Si se van a estar peleando así, tal vez ni siquiera puedan cuidar de Steven. No queremos darle una mala impresión a Greg, ¿No es así?_**

Pearl asintió y le dio un leve codazo a Amethyst, que dio un gruñido en voz baja, maldiciendo a la rubia ceniza mentalmente. Garnet empezó a reírse para ella sola. 

**_—Ustedes no tienen arreglo, tontas.—_ ** Guardó su celular y les desarregló el pelo con las manos. Pearl apartó la mirada y Amethyst empezó a reir. 

La limosina había llegado en ese instante. Buck y Sour Cream se apresuraron a agarrar las maletas de las chicas, mientras el chofer les abría la puerta. 

_Era hora de demostrarle a Rose que sus chicas valían la pena._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí empezamos un poco más con la trama :'DDD  
> Iba a hacer el capítulo más largo pero dije "Nah, eso arruinaría la sorpresa". Así que, aquí me tienen c:  
> Voy como avión, de verdad que tengo muchas ideas para este fanfic.  
> ¡No se olviden de comentar y dejarme kudos!


	4. La mansión Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anteriormente en "Crystal Gems: Misión Universe"...
> 
> "—¿Llegó el momento?— Preguntó Pearl, sacando un papel doblado que mantenía guardado en la libreta. Era un papel rosáceo, escrito en letras doradas. Ponía "IMPORTANTE" en letras rojas.— Aquí dice que en caso de una grave amenaza a la seguridad de la familia Universe, deben reunirnos para acatar el caso.   
> —Así es, señoritas. Me han informado de unos cuantos incidentes en torno a la familia Universe, que como bien saben, es lo único que le quedaba a la señorita Quartz. Su esposo, Greg, y su hijo Steven. Ahora, el esposo está de vuelta de una pequeña gira local, y Steven acaba de cumplir los 13 años. Sin embargo, sucesos raros han estado pasando en torno a él. Ataques, amenazas y reportes de espionaje. Tenemos las sospechas de que es obra de Yellow Diamond.— Las chicas se alertaron ante ello. Eran el enemigo más poderoso de Rose, y lo que la había llevado a exiliarse en Houston.— Pero nada es seguro."
> 
> "Era hora de demostrarle a Rose que sus chicas valían la pena."

_Mansión Universe, Surfside Beach, Texas. 10:55 am._

Greg Universe dio un suspiro en voz baja, mirando por la ventana y luego al cuadro que estaba en la pared de la mansión: Una mujer regordeta, con los ojos cerrados, en expresión de paz, con los labios gruesos y rosa suave. Tenía un vestido blanco, parecido a uno de boda, strapless y con una estrella en el ombligo, donde tenía una joya rosa. Su cabello tenía espesos rizos de color rosa chicle.

_Rose Quartz._

La esposa que había tenido, y que ahora se había ido. Ella le acompañó a todos lados. Era una mujer dulcísima e inocente, y tan entusiasta que se tiñó el pelo color rosa solamente para que Greg pensara que ella era una rockera igual. Era la chica perfecta, y fue la mejor mamá por los pocos días que tuvo con Steven.

 ** _—Ay, Rose, si tan sólo vieras lo que está pasando...—_** Murmuró Greg, negando con la cabeza y mirando al suelo. El hombre tenía cincuenta y ocho años. Rose falleció cuando tenía cuarenta y cinco, es decir, hacia trece años. Su esposo era una gran estrella de rock en vías de retiro. Él tenía una larga melena castaña, con la cabeza pelada por arriba, un estilo extraño pero que funcionaba. Sus ojos eran negros, y tenía una barba de candado en crecimiento. Era gordo y sencillo en sus maneras, y para Steven él lo era todo.

Greg de repente sintió una bocina afuera. Era la limo de las Crystal Gems, que eran el equipo que Rose tuvo hace mucho tiempo ya. Eran la Agencia de Defensa Crystal Gems. O CGDA, en sus siglas en inglés. Un grupo que salvó muchas vidas y protegió a mucha gente, hasta la muerte de Rose. Entonces, ellas se disolvieron y solo pactaron reencontrarse cuando Steven estuviera en severo peligro. Él las conocía solo de nombre o de vista, pero jamás había hablado con ellas. Sólo sabía lo que Rose le hablaba sobre ellas, y eran sólo maravillas. Salió a la entrada. Buck abría la puerta de la limo mientras las tres chicas bajaban. Garnet, estirando los brazos. Amethyst, ordenando las cosas en su bolso de mano y sacándose los audífonos. Pearl, guardando el enorme tomo de Derecho Romano. Greg sonrió.

**_—Bienvenidas, Crystal Gems._ **

_11:30 am._

Una vez que las chicas se hubieron asentado, todas se reunieron en la sala de estar junto a Greg, Buck y Sour Cream. El dueño de casa les había traído bebidas, y para Pearl un vaso de agua.

 ** _—Muy bien, señor Universe, ahora le explicaré un poco de qué se trata el proyecto Crystal Gems.—_** Empezó Buck. ** _— Esta es una agencia de defensa, como usted sabe, que viene existiendo desde hace varios años. Los clientes de las chicas, son personas de todo tipo de estratos sociales, que presenten ataques o amenazas de grupos terroristas o bandas criminales. Ellas jamás han fallado en sus misiones, sobretodo el trío que usted ve aquí. Gladys Reinheart, alias Garnet, es una barista con mucha experiencia en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Amelié Thornton, alias Amethyst, es pequeña, pero bastante ágil. Y la señorita Pearl Morgendoffer, es una estudiante destacada y la mejor espadachina de la agencia. No los decepcionarán, lo prometemos.—_** Greg asintió con fuerza, pensando en las cosas que Rose hablaba con tanto entusiasmo. Cuando le contaba que las chicas habían ido a tal parte o habían salvado a tales personas. Su emoción pueril hacía que su corazón saltara de felicidad.

Las chicas se miraron por un instante, hasta que Pearl tomó la iniciativa de hablar.

**_—Greg, ¿Donde está Steven?_ **

**_—¡Ah! Él y su amiga Connie están en la playa, buscando cangrejos. Ella viene por las vacaciones, aunque están viendo alternativas de educarla en casa en el chalet de los Maheswaran... ¡Pero descuiden, no tardará en llegar!_ **

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta de la casa. Un niño bajito y rechoncho, con cabello enrulado y color café oscuro, con ojos negros y una sonrisa muy grande, acompañado de una muchacha delgada, con la piel oscura, ojos castaños y cabello negro en una trenza, entraron. Él vestía con una camiseta de mangas cortas color rosa con una estrella amarilla y shorts de mezcilla, y ella con un vestido de lino blanco y un sombrero casual con una cinta de color salmón.

Eran Steven Universe y Connie Maheswaran.

**_—¡Ya llegamos, papá!_ **

Greg sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras Steven dejaba la cubeta en la cocina, sin darse cuenta de las presencias en su sala de estar. Su padre lo llamó y él se sintió realmente impresionado de ver a las tres chicas sentadas ahí, acompañadas de los dos muchachos.

 ** _—¡Woah! ¿Quienes son ellas?—_** Preguntó con entusiasmo.

 ** _—¿Recuerdas el negocio de mamá? Ellas son Garnet, Amethyst y Pearl. Serán tus nuevas guardianas desde el día de hoy.—_** Dijo Greg. La afroamericana levantó una mano, la rubia hizo el gesto de la paz y la alumna de leyes hizo una reverencia con la cabeza. Steven sonrió de forma amplia.

 ** _—¡Wooooah!—_** Los ojos del adolescente empezaron a brillar, casi podría decirse que tenía estrellas en las pupilas. ** _— ¡Es fantástico! ¡Mamá me habló mucho de ustedes!_**

 ** _—¿Lo... Lo hizo?—_** Murmuró Pearl, con un leve rubor y apartando la mirada.

 ** _—¡Claro que lo hizo, tonta!—_** Amethyst le dio unos codazos leves con camaradería. ** _— ¡Éramos las mejores para tu mamá, Steven!_**

 ** _—Así es... Y no puedo creer que estén aquí...—_ ** Steven empezó a reír con alegría, y Connie se le unió, abrazándolo. Greg estaba contento, igualmente. Al fin Steven podría conocer más de su mamá.

 ** _—Um... Señor Universe, ¿Puedo quedarme a almorzar con ustedes?—_** Preguntó Connie, después de un momento. Steven se le adelantó a su padre.

**_—¡Por supuesto que sí!_ **

_12:30 pm._

La carne chisporroteaba en la parrilla, produciendo un aroma que seducía a la distancia. Los Universe, más la chica Maheswaran y las tres niñeras estaban sentados afuera, mirando a la costa. Buck y Sour Cream habían dejado el recinto hacia poco, con otros trabajos que hacer.

Pearl comía un poco de ensalada, siendo ella vegetariana, aunque haría una pequeña excepción sólo por ese día, hasta que pudiera conseguir carne de soja. Amethyst observaba la parrilla como un perro de caza a su presa. Garnet ayudaba a Greg con la carne... Y a mantener a la rubia lejos. Connie y Steven estaban sentados junto a Pearl.

 ** _—Estás tan grande, Steven...—_ ** Musitó la neoyorquina, con aire soñador. ** _— No te había visto desde que Rose te dio a luz.—_** Sonrió con ternura.

 ** _—¿Como era ella, Pearl?—_** Preguntó el chico.

 ** _—Ah... Rose era genial. Ella era tan amable, tan cálida... Podrías decir que ella era una estufa viva, te mantenía siempre tibio y feliz.—_** Contestó ella, dándole otra mordida a su lechuga.

 ** _—¡Rose era fantástica! Ella nos daba dulces.—_** Recordó Amethyst, sin sacar la vista de la parrilla. Garnet le acarició la cabeza.

 ** _—Era lo que mantenía unido al equipo. Ella tenía mucho de tí, según vimos en tu ficha. Heredaste muchas cosas de Rose.—_** Dijo, con una pequeña risa al final. Connie en todo esto, sonreía muy ampliamente, intentando imaginarse a la mujer, igual que Steven. Ambos se miraron con caras llenas de brillo. Ella había sido una mujer maravillosa.

 ** _—Muy bien, todos, la carne está lista. Sentémonos a comer.—_** Anunció Greg, mientras Garnet lo ayudaba con la carne. Hubo una aprobación general, mientras todos se sentaban a la mesa a disfrutar de la parrillada de bienvenida de las Crystal Gems.

_Locación desconocida, Dallas, Texas._

A esa misma hora. Una muchacha rubia ceniza se encontraba tras un set de pantallas gigantes. Miles de escenas se reproducían en las pantallas, mientras los dedos delgados de la mujer tecleaban en un aparato inalámbrico. Tenía un comunicador en el cuello.

**_—Aquí Peridot. Ya llegaron a la residencia Universe. Puedo afirmar que son las tres, y que son efectivamente parte de la organización. Tal y como lo predijiste._ **

Del otro lado, se escuchó una risa de mujer. Madura, sombría, tosca. Algo masculina, inclusive.

**_—Bien. Ahora que Rose Quartz ha desaparecido, te aseguro que estas tres no tienen ninguna utilidad. Necesitamos al niño. Es lo importante del trato._ **

**_—¿Debo hablarle a Lázuli?_ **

**_—Nah, déjala, ella se enterará por sus medios. Es una estúpida._ **

**_—¿Cuales son mis siguientes instrucciones?_ **

Pasó un momento en silencio. Luego la voz dio la orden, entre risas malvadas.

_—Asegúrate de que las Crystal Gems se rompan en pedazos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento tanto la tardanza! Tuve un hiatus gigante por cerebro seco(? Pero ahora volví y recargada!!  
> Espero que les guste este capítulo, que fue algo hecho a la rápida c:  
> No olviden comentar y dejar Kudos!


End file.
